


sharing is caring

by Emmar



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmar/pseuds/Emmar
Summary: One of the first things Elena realises about Nathan Drake is this:He is head over heels in love.





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the dumbest thing I've ever written?? But the idea would not leave me alone, so. Here, have some Elena POV.
> 
> Alternate title: All the good decisions in Nathan Drake's life were made by other people
> 
> (Also, apologies for wonky formatting, posting from tablet and have nooooo patience.)

One of the first things Elena realises about Nathan Drake is this:

 

He is head over heels in love.

 

With her, yes, but also-- Also with Victor Sullivan. She isn't sure if Sully realises, and Nate sure as hell doesn't. But, well, that's Nate all over, really, isn't it? She doesn't mind; Nate's the sort of person whose heart just keeps on giving, and besides, if she wants to get technical about it, Sully  _was_  here first. It's selfish of her to keep her mouth shut about it, but she does anyway. If either of them had any idea, she'd give the other a push, but as it is? No, she'll let herself be selfish for a while.

 

It's not until they're married that she really does something about it - Sully drops by for a weekend, bruised but not broken, and sleeps for fifteen hours. Nate hovers, restless, wanders around the house in a circuit that takes him past the open door of the spare room twice. Elena leans over the back of the couch and watches.

 

"Nate," she says eventually, and he twitches like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You should tell him, when he wakes up."  
"Uh-- huh?" her husband manages. "Tell him what now?"  
"That you're in love with him," she says simply, and Nate splutters and blushes to the roots of his hair and waves his hands in frantic denial. "You are," she adds, as he opens his mouth to protest, "and it's okay. But you should tell him, because one day you might not have the chance."  
"I," says Nate, looking stricken, "uh, yeah. You, uh, you sure it's all, uh, okay?"  
"I wouldn't say so if it wasn't," she assures him, and he crosses the hallway to kiss her gently. "Maybe try that with him," she advises, and he squawks, flustered, beneath the sound of her laughter.

 

(Sully corners her in the kitchen two days later, when Nate's at work, and she just smiles up at him and says, "I'm willing to share if you are," and Sully grumbles and chews on his moustache and says nothing.)

 

\---

 

"So," she says casually one evening, many years later, "who's the better lay?"

 

Sully chokes on the last of his beer.

 

"What?"  
"Sam or Nate? C'mon, Sullivan, spill."

To his credit, Sully doesn't bother asking how she knows.

"They're... different," he admits after a moment, scratching at his cheek. "Nate's... you know Nate, he's all gentle. And if there's one thing Sam Drake ain't, it's that."  
"Huh," she says, thoughtful, and then, "another beer?"

 

\---

 

Sam comes into the house one vacation with a burgeoning black eye and arms covered in scrapes, and when Nate asks what the hell happened to him, just shrugs and says, "Frazer's in town," like that explains everything.

 

It kind of does, truth be told - if Chloe's in town, that means her girlfriend's with her, and Elena's never known Nadine Ross to pass up an opportunity to kick the shit out of a Drake, even if it is  _mostly_  amicable these days.


End file.
